ANIMORPHS BLOOPERS
by KityPryde
Summary: I hope to make this a collection of humorous, awkard, and just plain weird moments and happenings that K.A. DID NOT write into the series. LOL, enjoy! TAKE TWO IS ABOUT RACHEL AND AX.
1. Take One: AWKARD PHONE CALL

ANIMORPHS BLOOPERS TAKE ONE 1: **AWKWARD PHONE CALL**

(the phone rings at the King residence)

Mr. King answers casually, "Yello?"

"It's Jake. Is Erek there?"

"I think so."

"Okay, great."

"Yep."

There is a long silence over the phone.

"...can I..... talk to him?"

Mr. King suddenly screams very loudly.

"What's wrong?!" Jake asks in an alarmed voice.

"Why is it ALWAYS about Erek!? EREK! EREK! EREK! Erek's not the only one with a social life! I have friends too!!!!!!"

"....um, yeah.... I'm sure you do sir. But this is kind of important.... can I talk to Erek now?"

Mr. King laughs, "Oh, right. Sure I'll go get him."

"Thanks...."

"Hi Jake! How's it hanging?"

"Mr. King?"

"No! This is him- I mean Erek. Why would you think this is me- I mean Mr. King- I mean my dad?"

".....?"

"So Jake! What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

".... You know what? Never mind...."

Jake hangs up.


	2. Take Two: ALL BY MY LONESOME

ANIMORPHS BLOOPERS TAKE TWO: **ALL BY MY LONESOME ****  
**

After an Animorphs meeting at Cassie's barn, Ax is standing alone in the scoop, while the others are walking through the woods until they can find a spot to morph and fly back home.

Tobias is flying above to make sure everything is clear. He starts talking to Marco, (You think Ax-man might be feeling kind of down?)

Marco looks up and asks, "Why would you think that?"

Tobias: (When everyone leaves he listens to depressing songs on his radio like, "All by myself" or "One is the loneliest number.")

Marco shrugs, "I'm sure he's fine. Let's go hang out at the mall where we can converse with a lots of people just like us, whom which we can greatly relate too."

Tobias hesitates, (Okay.... I guess he'll be fine. Last one there buys Tacos!)

Ax lifts one stalk eye and watches them leave. His tail blade droops to the ground.

Suddenly Rachel walks up. "Hey Ax, what's up?"

Ax almost goes to look up at the sky but stops himself, ((Oh hello Rachel. Nothing really.))

She gives him a funny look. "Huh.... you look kind of down Ax, is something wrong?"

((.....Nothing new. Have fun at the mall Rachel.))

Rachel blinks, "The mall?"

Ax nods, ((Yes, aren't you going with Tobias and Marco?))

She shakes her head, "No, I can't go to the mall for a whole week. I've been using that as an excuse for when we go on missions, and so now my mom thinks I'm spending too much time there."

((Oh, well. I am sorry. I know how much you like the mall.))

Rachel nods sadly, "Yeah."

((How will you spend the afternoon instead?))

She shrugs then looks into sky and squints, "I don't know but I am already bored that's for sure."

Ax kicks at the ground with his hooves, ((Really? I also have nothing to do and therefore I am bored as well.))

"...Yeah? Hey! I have a great idea! It'll be awesome!!"

Ax suddenly looks more awake, ((Okay. What is it?))

Rachel smiles a classic Rachel smile.

**At the Gardens**

Rachel and "Phillip" are in line for Insanely Dangerous Coaster of Doom the Second.

"Rachel," Ax asks, his human voice shaking slightly, "What happened to Insanely Dangerous Coaster of Doom the First?"

Rachel turns around in line and shrugs, "I can't really remember. I think it had something to do with remodeling. Nothing to worry about."

"Ah..... It was not by any chance constructed by the same humans who designed the tunnel under the aquarium?"

Rachel paused for a moment to consider this. Then she shook her head, "Nah, completely different set of humans, Ax."

"Why does that not comfort me?"

"I haven't a clue, but c'mon we're next!" Rachel said in a giddy, excited voice. She pulled Ax along with her and they sat down next to each other in the front row of the coaster.

"Pull down your safety harness, Ax."

Ax just sat there, frozen with fear, "I am sorry Rachel, but I do not think I can do this." He started to stand back up.

Rachel looked at him, "Oh, c'mon Ax. Please don't leave. Don't you want to go back home someday and tell everyone about your adventures?"

He looked down, "....Yes."

"Ax."

He looked back up.

Rachel smiled with the kind of certainty and determination she was known for. "It'll make for an awesome story."

Ax thought about that and slowly but surely a smile appeared on his face.

He sat back down, pulling the safety harness down as well. He turned to Rachel, "Would you like to do the honors?"

She grins, "Let's do it!"

The ride starts and they shoot off, fast. The coaster drops off into a down slope and it feels like free-falling.

"Whoo-hooo! This roller coaster rocks! What an adrenaline rush!!"

"Rachel! Are you sure this thing was constructed safely???!!!"

"Not at all, Ax, NOT AT ALL!!!! ISN'T THIS FUN?!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I AGREE!" Rachel says brightly.


End file.
